


Ryan "Enigma of a Human Being" Haywood

by MadQueen



Series: RTAH Fics [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fake AH Crew, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Vagabond Ryan Haywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: "Is it nice?" He asks, a hand pushing at his necktie absentmindedly.You two were never particularly close, but you were never one to turn down a thinly veiled invitation such as that, especially when it was coming from The Vagabond. "Hell yeah it is," You said, and you motioned to the wide open space left in the hot tub. "And there is plenty of room left too."--Reader is left gender neutral, and some sort romantic relationship is implied at the end.
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Reader
Series: RTAH Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Ryan "Enigma of a Human Being" Haywood

**Author's Note:**

> I kept sitting back and thinking... man, I like this but I don't really want to write the nsfw part of this fic. So I didn't. I just did the part right before it starts, leading up to it. 
> 
> Might be a nsfw part 2 eventually, but I don't know yet 👀
> 
> This was written at 2 different times, so if there are inconsistencies that is my bad. Please point anything like that out to me and I can hit that edit button up!!!
> 
> Come scream about Ryan with me over on Alphatwohaywood.tumblr.com!!!

The new casino in town was absolutely booming. You weren't sure that you had seen a more busy venue in Los Santos since moving here 5 years ago. 

The building was absolutely huge, it had penthouses, and floors upon floors of card games, slot machines, and roulette wheels. Crowds of people littered each floor, but the higher up you got the more elite the clientele were. 

You and the Fakes, of course, were on the top floor. Something else the top floor had was a very nice infinity pool and a few hot tubs overlooking the city. It was an absolutely gorgeous sight, especially when it grew dark.

Ryan, Jeremy, Geoff, and Jack had dragged you here tonight. It was a Saturday night, and so the casino was as busy as it could be. You had pulled off an absolutely amazing heist not an hour and a half prior, and so they had cash burning a figurative hole in their pocket. They loved making money as much as spending it, and you had an inkling that you were going to be at the casino for the majority of the night… or well, most of them. Ryan wasn’t the best, so you had a feeling he’d be out pretty soon.

You weren't really one to gamble, other than a few occasional chances at the roulette wheel and blackjack, but one other thing about the pool area? Not many people frequented it at night. In fact, most days after sundown it was empty. You enjoyed taking advantage of that. 

It was cool tonight as you stepped outside onto the terrace, perhaps a bit cooler than it normally was. The pools were heated, though, and so you knew that it wouldn't be an issue. However, tonight you felt much more like the hot tub would be your go to. 

Much like most nights, the area was as dead as it could be. You made a beeline for the hot tub and before you knew it, you were stripping off the outer layers of your clothes (you had prepped for this, a swimsuit lying on underneath) and finally submerging yourself into the heated liquid. 

It felt good. After the heist, you had more bruises than you had wished and even a cracked rib, so the hot water really helps work out the soreness. You knew it would be worse tomorrow, as it always was, but that wasn't anything a couple of Ibuprofen couldn't fix. 

It was easy to let yourself get lost in the sensation of the jets massaging your back and shoulders, the feeling lulling you into a sense of nirvana that you're positive exists only in this hot tub. 

However, your instincts were never off, and it wasn't long before you heard the footsteps of someone approaching you from behind, where the entrance to the casino was. 

Your head snaps over to the location of where the noise is coming from, your hand itching toward your pile of clothes and where your gun was-

"Chill, it's just me." Ryan's hands are thrown up as if he's surrendering, but his voice sounds unimpressed. It's probably because he knew you two weren't a threat to one another… or maybe he knew that he would definitely win in a gun fight. Either way...

You immediately relax, and your hand drops back into the water with a mild splash. You reset your aim to put your back against the jet that you had slid away from in your attempt to reach for your gun. “Did you lose already, Rye?” You asked, teasing him with a smile quirking at your lips. 

Ryan walks closer to the hot tub and he eyes it with intrigue. He ignores your insult, and instead focuses on the water. "Is it nice?" He asks, a hand pushing at his necktie absentmindedly. 

You two were never particularly close, but you were never one to turn down a thinly veiled invitation such as that, especially when it was coming from The Vagabond. "Hell yeah it is," You said, and you motioned to the wide open space left in the hot tub. "And there is plenty of room left too." 

Ryan pursed his lips and looked back to the casino as if debating his options. With a shrug that you're sure is meant more for himself, he turns back toward you and the hand still at his neck moved with more of a purpose, working at his tie. 

"You in a hurry, Ryan?" You ask, your eyes following as he moved like a man on a mission.

He rolled his eyes, and motioned around. "I don't know if you've noticed…" He says, starting to work on his shirt. "But it's fucking freezing out here." He stresses, but his words were lost on you the moment he had his shirt off.

Ryan's chest hair was… weird. It took you more than a minute to realize that it was groomed meticulously into the shape of a skull. 

"Hey, Rye?" You said, not being able to help yourself. Your eyes darted from his eyes to his chest as you continued. "Any uh, reason you shave your chest hair like that?" 

Ryan looked down, setting the shirt down at his side as he momentarily stopped fiddling with his belt. He looked up at you and shrugged. "Looked cool." He says, and with that he started working on getting his pants off. 

You snorted. "Okay, Ryan." You said, shaking your head at the nonsensical and vague answer. Mr. Mysterious couldn't help himself, you guessed. 

Ryan's underwear were much the same story, this time with the addition of flames adorning the skulls. Say what you want to about Ryan, but he understood his brand well… or at least, he tried. You don't think the Vagabond would've almost fallen over trying to get his pants down, but you guessed Ryan Haywood would. 

You gave a mock wolf whistle the moment he was free of his restraints of his pant legs, and back on stable feet. Even with the lights being as dim as they were, you could clearly make out the fact he definitely was blushing as he stepped into the hot tub… and the fact, it seemed, Ryan wasn't as prepared as you were. 

It grew quiet for a moment, and it was sort of nice to just sit there quietly, just to relax. You knew Ryan didn't get much free time, and it was sort of wild to see The Vagabond enjoy the nice quiet evening. 

Then you had a thought. "So, do you… wax the areas that are bare or shave it?" You asked, unable to forget about the fact that the man in front of you had a skull adorning his chest. 

Ryan rolled his eyes, seemingly unhappy that the conversation had returned to his chest hair. "If you keep making fun of me I'm going to put my shirt back on." He huffed, and you were unsure of how much of it was a joke. Would Ryan really ruin a nice dress shirt that likely cost the price of a normal person's rent in Los Santos just to prove a point?... Knowing how Salty Mr. Haywood got, you were willing to bet that was a yes. 

You threw your hands up, and a laugh bubbled it's way out. "It's an honest question, Ryan." Your hands hit the water again with a slight splash that had Ryan squinting as to avoid the possibility of water getting into his eyes. 

Ryan pursed his lips, and tilted his head slightly. "I wax it. Shaving causes too many ingrown hairs." He said honestly, relaxing once more into the water. He paused for a second, and one eyebrow raised as he looked to you. "Do you always ask intrusive questions to your coworkers?" He deflected, but less in an angry way in more of a Ryan trying to be annoying anytime he can kind of way. You knew that much about him. 

"Only when they're as mysterious as you." You said honestly, thinking about the humor in the fact that this is one of the only personal details you actually know about Ryan "The Vagabond" Haywood. 

Ryan let out a small chuckle and rolled his eyes at your response. You’re sure that he constantly gets told about how mysterious he was, you doubt this was the first time even today someone had brought it up to the man.

It was only then that you noticed the bruise he had on his right shoulder- a bright purple that you're almost surprised you hadn't noticed earlier… but then again, you had been extremely distracted by the fact that the man had a skull made out of his chest hair. That could distract you from anything.

"What'd you do?" You asked, pointing at the purpling shoulder. Mentally, you understood it had to have been from something with the heist- but it had been a long one and you had gotten assigned to different teams- he was with Jeremy. You can barely even recall what their objective had been. 

Ryan's eyes darted down to the shoulder like the type of person who had too many scars for just that vague point to be obvious as to what you were referring to, but the moment his eyes laid on it he let out a slight sigh and an embarrassed looking smile crossed his face. 

Ryan looked like he was mentally preparing himself for the story, or maybe trying to come up with a good lie, but eventually he began talking with that same exasperated attitude he always had when he was admitting something dumb. "I wish I could say it was for something heroic or badass, but I tripped getting into an Uber and hit the side of the car."

Laughter bubbled to the surface before you could stop it, the answer catching you off guard. With the majority of his life being unknown to you, every little new thing you learned about him was a surprise, and this wasn’t any different. “Wh…” You started between catching your breath back in the fit of laughter that response had caused. “Why were you using an Uber?” You asked, the idea of The Vagabond in all his glory, complete with facepaint getting into an unsuspecting driver’s car. It was amusing, to say the least. 

“Hey, listen, you know how Gavin is with grenades.” He said, this part not being embarrassing. You knew what he was referring to, Gavin had destroyed more than a few of your cars with grenades on ‘accident’. “Sometimes it’s just less risky and expensive to get around when it’s not my vehicle.” He finished, shrugging slightly and causing tiny ripples to permeate throughout the water. 

In all honesty, that was completely fair. “I mean, alright.” You said, allowing for the final bubbles of laughter to run their course, still leaving the wide and amused smile on your face.

Ryan slid a bit closer to you, and took note of the smattering of purple also on your ribs. “Looks like you didn’t make it out clean, either.” He says, once he’s beside you- his arm furthest from you that doesn't move to wrap around the lip of the hot tub doing a general point down to the affected area he was referring to. “What did you do?” He asked, his head tilting to the side.

You pursed your lips for a moment, considering how you could answer him. Your eyes narrowed suspiciously, and you leaned slightly closer in order to mock whisper a ‘secret’. “Would you believe me if I said I also tripped getting into an Uber?” You asked, your words coming out completely in a teasing manner. 

Ryan once again rolled his eyes and he let out a soft ‘Mmhmm’ noise in doubt. 

“What, do you not believe me?” You pouted, but upon the unamused look Ryan gave you, you continued with another answer after a few seconds. “Fine, if you must know, it was a Lyft.” You said, your voice coming out as if you were hesitant to give away such a big secret. 

Ryan’s eyes were hooded and he, if you were being honest, looked more amused than anything… but like he were trying to hide it. There was still a smile on his face, even if he were trying to look angry at you. “I bet that was a real tragedy.” He said, dryly. “But what did you really do?” 

“Ryan you aren’t any fun.” You whined for a moment. When he didn't lower his raised eyebrow, you finally gave in with a sigh. "I got hit with a bullet with the vest on." You admitted, pouting. "See, it's not nearly as interesting as yours." You grumbled, fake hurt permeating your words. 

He didn't give much of a reaction, other than his general hum, his eyes lingering on your chest and the purple. 

...Then, it got quiet for a second. So quiet that you started to pick up on things you hadn't previously paid attention to.

You noticed how close you and Ryan really were. You had noticed him when he had moved closer, yes, but it wasn't until now that you realized HOW close. The arm that had so sneakily wrapped around the back of the hot tub had slid down, now resting on your shoulders. When had that happened? 

That smooth bastard. Who would've expected this from a man that dressed like it was halloween every day. 

Did he really think he would get lucky tonight? On this terrace? In a casino that neither of you owned? Did he really think you would allow for him to do that to you here?

… The answers to those, by the way, are yes, yes, yes, and also a loud hell yes. 

His eyes darted to your lips, and he looked like he was thinking the same thing you were. Then you met eyes, and there was no question as to what he was thinking. 

You moved your face forward at the same time he decided to do the same, and your lips met for what started out as a chaste kiss… at least, started out as such. 

Before the night is out, you do indeed learn a lot more about Ryan "The Vagabond" Haywood… one thing you learn is that apparently his chest isn't the only thing he waxes. 

He may still be an enigma, but one you knew more about.


End file.
